Earth to Lea
by Kurleyhawk2
Summary: Lea Peters goes to live with her uncle in England. She then finds out she's a witch and is sent to Hogwarts. What will behappen there, no one knows. PG-13 to be safe for later chapters.


Earth to Lea

Disclaimer: OK. I'm only going to put on of these up for the story, so in future chapters If you want to know the disclaimer, just look back here on 'good old' chapter one.  Here goes: Lea belongs to me, so does her aunt, uncle, and other uncle, and anyone else you don't recognize.  All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. If you don't recognize one then I might have made an extra up.  If this is the case I will put in a short disclaimer before that chapter. Thanks.

Chapter one: Old Times

*****WhaoooooooooooaWhaoooooooooooaWaooooooooooooa***** (siren)

"Bug off," murmured the 10 year old racing down the street on a skateboard.  Ignoring the siren coming from the police car rapidly gaining on her, Lea Peters turned down a narrow alley leading off the busy streets near Washington DC.  She hoped over the fence and then down the back highway to her neighborhood.  Just about to turn onto her street, the police car came steaming down the road and blocked her path. 

 The cop got out.  "Best chase you've given yet Lea, but you're really busted this time.  There are only so many times you can break a rule and get off without a harsh punishment.  Community service is nothing compared to what they could give you."  

            Smiling ever so sweetly Lea said, "Yeah, but if you're willing to do the crime, you got to be willing to do the time".

            "Too true. Come on, in the back." 

            In the station, Lee sat at the bench while the officer at the desk asked her questions:

"Name, Full"

"Lea Adrienne Peters"

"Date of birth"

"July 2nd 1997"

"Current residence"

"2057 Salem Street, Virginia"

"Guardians"

"Aunt Mariel and Uncle Danny. Don't you know all this already?"

"Standard procedure. This is your second offense this month.  One more and you will go to court for a punishment.  For now you'll be on probation. Have Mary take you back to your house to talk to your aunt and uncle."

Lea stood and mockingly raised her arm in salute, "Yes sir!"

*~~~~~~~*

Officer Mary took Lea back to her house. She knocked on the door, waiting for one of Lea's guardians to answer. 

Lea took a key out of her bag, "They must not be home," she said to the officer, "Do you want to wait for them?"

Suddenly, Mary's radio buzzed into action, "Mary we need you on Fifth Street as soon as possible.  There's been an accident."

"I guess I can leave you here.  Will you be ok?" She asked. 

"Sure thing." Lea responded with a nonchalant tone.

As Officer Mary left, Lee let herself into the house.  She bypassed the living room and the dining room, ignoring the perfect pictures of her aunt and uncle.  She went straight up to her room, known to her as the Cyclopes.  As she entered, she surveyed the mess in her room, her sanctuary.  She dropped her skateboard on a pile of dirty clothes, shoved her bag onto her messy, unmade bed, and walked into her bathroom.  Her bathroom was the complete contradiction of her room.  It was clean and friendly.  Lea took a nice, hot shower, relaxing after a long day of rebellizing (her word for rebelling).  It took a lot of energy out of you!  After the shower she turned on her 'TV tube' and watched the horror movie marathon on Sci-fi.  At a particularly scary part, the doorbell rang. 

 Lea jumped.  _'If only I could be left alone for two minutes.  Is that too much to ask?' _

Going to the door, she found not only Officer Mary, but also another officer.  

"Something wrong officers?"

            "Lea, can we come in?" asked Mary.

            "Ummmm, ok.  What'd I do this time?" Lea said with a sigh as they went to the living room.

            "Nothing, nothing.  Do you remember the call I got on the radio before I left here?"

            "Yeah, what about it?"

            "Well, it seems that the people involved in the accident were your aunt and uncle.  Their car was hit by a drunk driver.  They're in critical care right now.  We don't know if they'll make it.  Oh Lea, I'm so sorry."

Lea sat down on the couch, shocked.  She didn't love her aunt and uncle a lot, but they were kind to her and put up with her.  Besides, they were family. 

            "Do you want to come to the hospital with us?"

            "Yea, sure" Lea said, still in a daze.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Um, you can tell me in your review (*hint*hint*,*wink*wink*).  Don't be shyJ I'll try to post soon, I guess that really depends on how motivated I am: Reviews=motivation, motivation=update on story, update=……happy readers and a sense of accomplishment?? 


End file.
